


Flooded Heart Strings

by Bubbybear1111



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Clairvoyance, Don't copy to another site, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Soulmates, Up to the Epilogue (After Chapter 6)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbybear1111/pseuds/Bubbybear1111
Summary: Super short and super spoilery fic about a certain person and the death of another.





	Flooded Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

> The soulmate AU I used for this is where a person can feel their soulmate's extreme emotions.

The day Arthur Morgan died Albert Mason felt it. The photographer had been setting the picture he took of Mr. Morgan on his desk in New York. He was fresh off the boat and had been eager to add more photos to his collection. When the only person he shared his soul with _died_ he stumbled and had to sit at his desk chair.

The emotions were _overwhelming_ . Fear, anger, hatred, and so much more struck their bond. When the wave of negativity ended and _relief_ and _serenity_ flooded through Albert’s heart, he had tears streaming down his face.

He knew Arthur had died happily, of course, judging by those last two emotions, but before that - whatever lead up to it had been _terrible_ and _disgusting_ : a life stolen away through the ruthlessness and hatred of others.

No, he knew it wasn’t the tuberculosis that had killed his soulmate, and yes Albert had known about Arthur’s illness. The last day he had seen the cowboy alive he’d known it was only a matter of time. He’d tried to talk Arthur into coming back to New York in order to try and find a cure - begged him.

But his Mr. Morgan had refused.

 

“Albert I can’t,” he’d spoken softly as to not start a coughing fit.

 

Albert had instantly known the unspoken reason. Dutch Van der Linde and the rest of Arthur’s family. It had always warmed Albert’s heart to know he cared so much for people who weren’t even his responsibility. He’d had a large heart, and shared his love with everyone who deserved it.

“Arthur, _please_. You can’t die! I can’t let you die!” Albert had begun crying at that point, his body wracked with sobs.

 

“You ain’t letting me die. It’s my choice to.”

 

After that they’d both cried, long enough to have the energy ripped away from them and sleep settle in its place. The next day Albert had woken up on his own, a sour feeling in his heart left from the night before.

 

As he sat at his desk, head in his hands, heartbreak raked through their severed bond. It was painful. The other end still felt like it was there, but no life emanated from it. Cold. That’s what he felt most. A painful and bone shattering cold.

Sobs wracked his body for what felt like hours before the cold began to subside and a chill settled itself into his bones. His clock chimed twelve and the more habit oriented part of his mind wanted him to get up. His body ached and almost refused, but ultimately he stood up to make himself lunch.

Before he could open up the cupboard there was a knock on the door. Albert would have felt annoyed if it weren’t for the hollowness that was spreading through his body. When the knock sounded again he made himself answer.

“Coming.”

When he opened the door he met a sight that made his heart stop.

 

There was a complete stranger standing in his doorway, but the tugging at his bond told him otherwise.

“Arthur wants to talk to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> God I cried while writing this. I am dying.
> 
> This fic wasn't edited because I couldn't re-read it or else I would cry again.


End file.
